Paper Clips
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: The Girl's and Boy's of South Park High have found a new fad that Wendy isn't impressed with! Can her relationship with Stan survive it? In other news, Cartman is still a virgin and Butters isn't! Stendy! Enjoy!


_Something a bit different! Tell me what you think. Good old Stendy at the end! Enjoy!_

As was tradition, Wendy Testaburger got to the girl's lunch table first. It was the beginning of May and South Park was in the middle of it's first heat wave of the year. The snow had compleatly melted away and this depressed Wendy. Damn Global Warming she thought, as she took off her cardigan. As she looked around for her friends, she caught her boyfriend's eye. Stan Marsh smiled and waved at her before his attention was pulled towards his friend's again. She began eating her lunch. Her friend's were always late. It was an unwritten rule that Bebe, Red, Heidi, and the other girl's, had to go to the bathroom to fix their make - up before they went to lunch. Wendy personally didn't believe in wearing make - up to school. What was the point in wasting good make - up on boy's that you grew up with she asked the girl's. They were the same boy's who used to wipe their snot on the back of Bebe's dress and they haven't really shown any sign's of maturing since then.

Wendy checked her phone to see if she had recieved any missed calls or text's from her friend's. Nope, she didn't have any missed call's or text's from any of them. Just as she was beginning to feel like she had been bunked, she heard giggling and saw Red and Heidi making their way towards her. they both had their school bag's drapped over one shoulder and Wendy noticed that hanging from the straps of each girl's bag were a certain amount of coloured paper clips. Wendy said nothing and continued to eat her lunch while listening to Red and Heidi's gossip.

"I can't believe that Clyde slept with Rebecca Cotswald at Token's party the other night"

"Yeah, she's such a slut!"

"Yeah but I mean I was only dating him last month! I mean look at me! He should still be heartbroken!"

"Heidi, you're so much prettier than Rebecca!"

"I know!"

Wendy was confused. Wasn't Heidi now dating Kenny McCormick?

"Um Heid's? Aren't you going out with Kenny now?"

"Wendy that is so not the point!"

Wendy honestly didn't know why she still hung out with these girl's. Oh wait the reason she hung out with these girl's was making her way toward's their table now. Except she was tangled up with Cartman's chair. Well not her exactly, the paper clips that hung from her bag were tangled up with Cartman's chair. Bebe Steven's quickly un - tangled her bag and after a "fuck you fatass!" aimed at Cartman, she took her seat next to Wendy. She began eating her lunch as if nothing had happend.

"Bebe?"

"Yeah Wendy"

"Why do you have paper clips dangling from your bag? Infact why do all of you have paper clips dangling from you're bags?"

The three girl's looked at Wendy like she had just gone mad. Bebe sighed and began explaining to Wendy.

"Oh Wendy" She began very dramatically. "There's this new fad that's started in New York. Every time you have sex with a boy, you add a new paper clip. It's a way of keeping track of other's sexual activities. We're hoping that it will catch on in the school soon."

Heidi and Red both nodded as if there was nothing wrong with this. Wendy on the other hand, found a number of thing's wrong with Bebe's sentence.

"Bebe! Have you any idea how wrong that sounds? That's disgusting! It's degrading toward's women! Take them off you're bag"

"Chill Wendy! It's not degrading towards women! Boy's do it too!"

"Oh yeah? Have you seen any boy around here with paper clips dangling from his fucking bag?"

"Clyde " All three girl's answered.

"Well except Clyde. Clyde's a slut!"

"Wendy it's only a bit of fun! Here I'll give you a paper clip so you won't be left out"

Bebe put a pink paper clip onto Wendy's bag. Wendy frowned.

"I don't need one"

"Yes you do. You get one paper clip because you slept with only one guy. Stan is lucky. You should hear the way Craig goes on about you"

"I don't need a paper clip because I haven't slept with Stan"

The girl's looked at Wendy as if she just announced that she was off to join the circus. Wendy didn't see what the big deal was. As a little girl, she had been thought that sex before marrage was frowned upon, a sin and she should respect her body until the right boy came along. _If he loved you like he said he did, he would wait_ was the golden rule in the family. However, Wendy wasn't Miss Innocent like everyone thought she was. Wendy and Stan fooled around alot, they just never got around to having sex.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bebe was the first one to break the silence.

"Nope" Wendy took a sip of her drink.

"Wendy, I'm not being funny or anything but have seen your boyfriend? He's seriously good looking"

"Yeah I'd totally jump on that"

Just then the bell rang, ending lunch. The girl's made their way to their next class, still taking in what Wendy had told them. In class that afternoon, Wendy couldn't concentrate. Everywhere she looked, she saw paper clip's. Token had three paper clip's tacked on to the egde of his pencil case, Kyle had two on his shoe lace. Even Butters had one! Butters had lost his virginity before Wendy! Infact, only two other people in the class who didn't have paper clip's in their posessin were Stan and Cartman. Seeing Cartman without a paper clip made Wendy feel slightly better. After school, Wendy and Stan made their way back to Stan's house. His parent's were at work and Shelly was away at college, so they had the place to themsleves for awhile. After an hour of studying in slience, Stan began to notice that there was something off with Wendy.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, did you get an answer for question six yet?"

"Forget about question six. Tell me what's wrong"

"The girl's were talking about those stupid paper clip's at lunch today" Wendy looked at Stan to see his reaction.

"Yeah Clyde was talking about those too"

"Do you ever feel like you're missing out Stan?" She asked him. Wendy could deal with the fact that she was a virgin. It was another matter altogether though, if Stan couldn't. Stan thought about his answer for along time.

"No, not really" he said, reaching for Wendy. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"When the time comes, we'll both be ready" he said into her hair. Wendy smiled for the first time that day.

"Thanks Stan"

Wendy fell asleep in Stan's arms. Stan thought about the event's that occured in school that day. He didn't tell Wendy, that he too had a hard time dealing with the boy's. How Clyde said that he was pussy whipped, Token and Craig agreed. Butters suggesting that Stan should get Wendy drunk and how he almost punched the shit out of him for even suggest it. Stan didn't care that he was the only boy in the class, minus Cartman that was a virgin, what he had with Wendy was speacial. If he had to wait for a very long time, so be it. It would be worth it in the end. Stan loved Wendy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
